


Maybe We Don't Care

by VersatileLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, it's a bit fluffy at the end, larry - Freeform, sophiam - relationship - Freeform, zayn and liam are in love, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileLarry/pseuds/VersatileLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shit at summaries, but basically the boys are at a club and... things happen ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo excited to post this, this is my FIRST One Shot I've written myself EVER !  
> I'm not a native speaker btw, I hope you'll like it anyways.  
> Tell me what you think !  
> Leave comments and/or kudos if you like it, would mean a lot xx

"The show starts in a few minutes, I gotta go babe. ... No no, I promised Cal to watch their show tonight. ... Calum from 5SOS, don't you remember him ?" Liam rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever, listen Sophia, I really need to go now, I'll call you later, I promise. ...Sure thing, love you too babe. Bye." Liam finally ends the phone call. Sophia can be quite... exhausting at times to say the least. He takes a few breaths to calm down and makes his way to the closed off viewer zone where he meets very familiar hazel eyes and a happy smile. "Leyum, I've been waiting for ya bro" Zayn says. "Had to talk to Sophia for a bit, sorry dude." Zayn grins. "Naah s'fine really. I know how exhausting women can be, no worries." Liam lightly laughs at that. He doesn't notice how Zayn's eyes light up at the sound of him laughing.

\------------------------------

"Your songs are great, the show was sick mate !" Zayn compliments Calum and bumps at his shoulder. Liam smiles and nods enthusiastically.  
"Thanks guys, means a lot." Calum says.  
"Payno, Zaynie, hurry up, we start in 5 minutes !" Niall shouts from backstage. "I think that's our clue, see you later Cal!" Liam sighs. Calum just laughs and wishes them both good luck and a lot of fun.

\-------------------------------

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go ..."  
They wish each other good luck and then the first chords to "Up All Night" start.  
It's one of the last concerts of the TMH Tour and they're exhausted as fuck, but they're trying to give their best nevertheless, like every night.

The first half of the concert goes off perfectly, they joke around and give each other shout out's and high five's for their solos. Louis and Niall are inseperable, laughing and joking non-stop, whereas Zayn and Harry do their own things and Liam tries to address the crowd a bit there and then.

What Liam doesn't notice is that Zayn can't seem to take his eyes off of him. Zayn's more than fascinated by the way Liam moves on stage. It's not like he hasn't seen him like that before but something has changed. Maybe it's because he hasn't seen Perrie in a long time or maybe it's because he's been having a few too many wet dreams about his best friend lately. But he's never noticed how many muscles Liam has or how fit he looked with sweat on his back and forehead. While Liam sings his solo during Summer Love Zayn's eyes never leave his best friend's body, eyes lingering on different parts of his torso where you could easily notice his sweat.  
Zayn shakes his head confusingly and tries to focus on the song again. He succeeds - luckily. But he can't get the image of Liam looking down at him and him being on his knees licking Liam's cock out of his head. It haunts him throughout the whole second part of the concert and doesn't even seem to let him go afterwards. 

\----------------------------

When Louis starts throwing pillows it gets serious. It's a sign of boredom which, in Lou's case, is the worst thing that could ever happen.  
"Harryyyyyy" he moans. "Stop reading ffs, I'm bored. Is your stupid magazine more important than me ? I'll go look for a new boyfriend then." Niall starts laughing like a retarted monkey and Liam shoots him an annoyed look until he stops.  
"What about going out tonight ?" Louis suggests impatiently. "We haven't had a boys' night out for ages ! Even though I have to live with you every day I kind of miss you, like the old times. So ? What do you say ?" Harry groans and Liam just rolls his eyes. "Hey ! I'm being serious !" Louis complains.  
He then turns around and grins at Harry. Harry raises his eyebrows. "I -" Louis starts. Harry's eyes widen. "Don't you dare, Louis William, don't you dare." The older boy just grins mischievously. "And why shouldn't I ?" "Because I told you." Harry says. "I dare you to go out with all of us." "You just didn't..." "Oh, looks like I did, right ?" Louis laughs out loud. "You can't just.. " Harry starts again. "Nuh-uh, wrong. I actually can !"  
The other three boys exchange confused looks.  
"Harry and me have got that game going and whenever one of us dares the other one to do something, we'll have to do it, unless we wanna tell our mum every single detail of our love life." Louis explains, a grin still spread on his face.  
Niall starts laughing again, what a surprise.  
Zayn raises his eyebrows and not even Liam can surpress a small grin.  
Harry gets up and groans again. "You're gonna have to pay for that, Tomlinson." Louis sighs dramatically. "What a lovely boyfriend I have, indeed. So what are you still sitting here ? Up, up, off we go !" Liam just looks at him as if he's gone crazy. "I said with ALL OF US. Which includes you, Zayn, Niall and me as well. So stop with the shitty attitude and HURRY UP. I'm gonna get pissed tonight."  
Zayn sighs and gets up. "Whatever, come on Li, let's get it over with."

\-----------------------------

The bar is loud and crowded and Liam has no idea where exactly he is nor what he should do there. Neither does Zayn. "Do you want a drink, Li ? I'll go and get something." Liam looks at him. "I know I shouldn't, but get me something heavy babe." Zayn grins and nods, making his way over to the lovely blonde bar tender whereas Liam lets his eyes roam over the room. He doesn't know anyone except the boys in there. He notices Niall chatting up a good looking girl, his hands on her waist already while she laughs at something Niall's said.  
Meanwhile, Harry and Louis dance seperately with two young women, grinding against them and smirking at each other. "They're playing 'who gets jealous first' again, right ?" He hears Zayn behind him. Liam laughs lightly. "I guess so. I don't wanna sleep in our tour bus today, to be honest with you. It's gonna be loud and actually, I don't really wanna listen to two of my best friends fucking ever again. Yesterday was more than enough." Zayn lets out a squeaky laugh and hands him his drink. "What is it ?" Liam asks looking at the glass. Zayn shrugs. "I have no idea, cheers." "Cheers." 

\---------------------------- 

Uncountable shots later, Zayn takes Liam's hand and guides him to the dancefloor. Liam laughs hysterically "what are you doing mate ?" Zayn lays his hands on Liams hips and starts grinding down on him. "What does it look like, huh?" He whispers in his ear. Liam laughs again. "I'm not sure, it's so dark in here, but it feels like you're..." He stops talking as Zayn thrusts hard against his ass, a loud moan escaping Liam's mouth. "Li..." Zayn whispers. "Li, I - I need you so bad right now." The younger boy doesn't answer, instead he pushes back against Zayn's crotch. He can feel Zayn's erection through his trousers and feels his own cock stiffen.  
"Mind if we took this to the bathroom ?" Zayn asks. Liam nods and follows him.  
Just as they enter the bathroom, Zayn pushes Liam against the wall, connecting their lips. The kiss gets more heated every second. That's when Liam realizes what they're doing. He breaks the kiss, looking in his best friend's eyes. "Zayn" he pants. "We...we should stop - I'm not sure if ..." "I don't give a fuck, do you ? " Zany interrupts him, looking at him fiercely. Liam feels his aching member in his pants and groans, turning them around, pushing Zayn against the wall. "Me neither."  
He reattaches their lips, sucking hungrily at Zayn's tongue while reaching for his zipper. "I know I'm drunk" Liam pants "but I've been wanting to do this for ages, fuck" Zayn moans at that and lets him pull down his pants along with his boxers. "Me too, Li. Me too. You're just so hot. Everytime I look at you I can't help but picture you on your knees, sucking my cock, I" Liam grins and bites into Zayn's earlobe. " 'Sthat what you want ? My lips on your cock ? Sucking it like a lolly ? Dyou want that, Z ?" Zayn whines impatiently. "Li, just, just do it okay, please." His eyes are closed and he tries his best not to scream out loud. "What do you want me to do ? Say it, babe. I know you can do it. "Li..." Zayn moans. "Say it" Liam growls. " Zayn opens his eyes and lets out a pained "fucking suck my cock" and Liam gets down onto his knees, taking Zayn's erection in his hand, stroking it slowly. 'Fuck" Liam moans and licks at his head. "Ugh, yeah just like that." he hears Zayn from above, taking his hair in his hands trying to rock into Liam's moist heat.  
The younger boy starts bobbing his head up and down, making Zayn jerk up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Liam chokes a bit, which brings Zayn closer to his release.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Li. Yeah, just like that. Shit." Zany moans loudly. "Shit, I'm gonna come, babe." Despite the warning Liam doesn't stop, instead he licks up Zayn's shaft and says "come, babe, I wanna taste you." He takes him into his mouth one final time as Zayn's hips jerk up and he comes messily. Liam tries to swallow every bit of it and closes his eyes, savoring and enjoying the taste. He doesn't stop moving his hands up and down his shaft, riding down his orgasm.  
"That was the hottest thing ever." Liam says, looking up at Zayn. "Did you..?" The older boy ask. "Yeah, all sticky down there now." Liam winks at him.  
Zayn helps him up, looking at him happily. "I meant what I said." He smiled. "I've wanted to do this for such a long time." Liam blushes and leans forward, connecting their lips one more time. They kiss for a few more minutes, it's not a heated kiss, wanting to take it further, it's much rather one expressing all the feelings they have for each other. And it's different - for both of them. And maybe they both forget they're in a relationship. But maybe neither of them seem to care. It's different, yet so familiar, but it's the moment they realize that you can't help who you fall in love with, neither can you deny your feelings. It just kind of happens.


End file.
